Beast Diaz
Beast Diaz is a main character in Stuck in the Middle. He is the younger twin brother of Lewie and the second-youngest member in the Diaz family of seven kids. He is known for his mischief and shenanigans with Lewie. Beast is portrayed by Malachi Barton. Personality Beast is a very mischievous boy. He is always up for a challenge, even if he has no idea what it is, due to the fact that he has no common sense, but he is very determined and will always try to complete what he starts. He's slightly more obnoxious than his brother Lewie. He is shown to be gross at some times, as seen in Stuck in the Mother's Day Gift, when he volunteered to use the bathroom mat in substitute for toilet paper when they ran out. He also does not flush the toilet. He is a lot more dim-witted than Lewie as shown in the show because he never knows what to do and asks his twin for advice and what to say or think and never does it for himself. Beast likes to have fun even if it gets him in trouble. Due to their hyperactive nature, Beast (and Lewie) are often used by Harley as her crash-test dummies for her inventions. They also love camping, although they end up causing chaos and getting kicked out from most of them. Biography Beast is the second-youngest child of Suzy and Tom Diaz. He's Lewie's younger twin brother. His older siblings are Rachel, Georgie, Ethan and Harley. His youngest sister is Daphne. Even though Beast is Lewie's twin, he was born a few minutes after midnight while Lewie was born before midnight, meaning that they were actually born on different days. Beast doesn't know this until Stuck in the Beast-day Party, after which he lets Lewie help plan for his party. Since Beast is easier to manipulate, Harley convinces him to cut Lewie out of the equation and plan the party that he wants. This drives a wedge between the twins. Eventually, Beast admits that he still needs Lewie. Beast attends Marshport Elementary School with Lewie and Daphne. When he is not in school, Beast is usually playing or running some sort of a scheme with Lewie. He and Beast are always active with games and other activities such as searching for treasure, eating trash and playing detectives. Occasionally, he will wear a mohawk styled helmet with his name on it when he is playing games with his twin. Episode Appearances Season 1 #Stuck in the Middle #Stuck in the Sweet Seat #Stuck with a Guy on the Couch #Stuck at the Movies #Stuck in the Block Party #Stuck in the Slushinator #Stuck in the Mother's Day Gift #Stuck with Mom's New Friend #Stuck with My Sister's Boyfriend #Stuck with a Winner #Stuck with No Rules #Stuck without a Ride #Stuck in the Quinceañera #Stuck in the Diaz of Our Lives Season 2 #Stuck in the Waterpark - The Movie #Stuck in a Commercial #Stuck in a Slushy War #Stuck in the Garage Sale #Stuck in the Diaz Easter #Stuck in the Beast-day Party #Stuck without Devices #Stuck with a Boy Genius #Stuck with a Bad Influence #Stuck Dancing with My Dad #Stuck in a New Room #Stuck with a Dangerous House #Stuck with a New Friend #Stuck in a Merry Scary #Stuck in the Babysitting Nightmare #Stuck in the Diaz Awards Season 3 # Stuck at Christmas - The Movie # Stuck with Rachel's Secret # Stuck with a Diaz Down # Stuck in Camp Chaos # Stuck with Harley's Bethany # Stuck with Horrible Helpers # Stuck in a Mysterious Robbery # Stuck in Spring Break # Stuck with a New Squad Trivia * He and Lewie Diaz are twins. However, he doesn't look that much like Lewie. * He's close with his brother, Lewie and his sister, Daphne. * He is 1 day and 90 seconds younger than his twin, Lewie. * He and his twin brother have never survived camp for more than one day. * He and Lewie watch the weather channel and like it. * His twin brother is a little brighter than he is. * Beast usually has to ask Lewie what to do. * He loves peanut butter and jelly, peanut butter more than jelly. * He drives his mom crazy. * Beast sleepwalks and pees in the trash can. * When he had to go to the bathroom bad once, he wanted to go in a boot. * Beast and Lewie are very crazy and have lots of energy. * He also loves cotton candy. * Beast wears a helmet with knee and leg pads. * Beast's actor was originally cast as Beast but the same actor for Lewie was not. * He slides down a fireman's pole he has on his bunk bed. * Beast is very wild and crazy, and always up for anything. * For some reason, Beast's socks are always mismatched. * It is never stated why Beast only goes by his nickname. * In real life, Malachi who plays Beast, is two years younger than Lewie's actor Nicolas * Beast has long hair and is a cross between Ethan and "Dicky" from "Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, & Dawn". * He really cares about Lewie. * His zodiac sign is Gemini * He never wears pants and is always in shorts. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Child Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Members of the Diaz Family Category:3 Youngest Category:Twins Category:Boys Category:Males Category:Terror Trio Category:Diaz Family